


Recover

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Male Character, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks To The 40’s Hence The Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Steve Has Loved Bucky Since The 30’s!!!, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, civil war never happened, multi chapters, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: In a universe where Civil War didn’t happen, Steve finds Bucky and helps him try to deal with all the things Hydra did to him.





	Recover

Steve watches as Bucky fidgets with the straps on his tactical vest, his gloved fingers pulling and loosening the straps multiple times. It’s a habit now, Steve watches him do it on every mission, watches him fiddle with the black cotton and polyester straps for hours until the jet lands. Steve can see how much it helps with his anxiety, is glad that something that simple helps him, back when they were nothing but scrawny teens Bucky’s anxiety was bad and  constantly bore down on his shoulders. Steve remembers Bucky playing with his suspenders a lot, dragging the metal clip up and down until Steve would side eye him and he’d apologise and stop.

After Hydra Bucky was riddled with anxiety bad enough to make him shut down for days, left him with a hole in his chest and depression that clipped at his ankles causing him to trip into what seemed to be a big pit of despair. Steve helped as much as he could, tried to whittle bits and pieces out of him, suggested a psychologist and even offered to be there with him so it wouldn’t feel like he was going through it alone, but Bucky just brushed it off,  _ you can’t fix something this damaged Steve _ .

The Quinjet lands a little bumpy and Steve grips onto the overhead handle to steady himself. The ramp door opens and drops to the ground, Steve can see the forest from where he’s sitting, can see the deep greens and yellows covered with downy white and hears the chatter of the people waiting for the Avengers to appear. Natasha is the first to walk out, immediately getting crowded by small children talking to her in Russian and Bucky’s head perks at the sound.

“You ready Buck?” Steve asks, hand coming to rest on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure, I mean, I feel connected to this place for the wrong reason.” Steve nods, understanding, he had the same feeling when he first woke from the ice.

“Well I’ll be there, so will Nat, if things get too much you can bail we won’t blame you if you do.” Bucky hesitates before bobbing his head.

“Thanks Stevie.” Steve knows that is his Bucky there, knows from the way he says Stevie with that small smirk.

The two walk side by side down the ramp, Steve smiles as Natasha picks up a little blonde girl with pigtails. They talk in Russian and whatever Nat is saying must make the girl embarrassed because she blushes then hides her face in Nats neck.

“What did she say?” Steve nudges Bucky’s side.

Bucky takes a moment to translate things in his own head before speaking.

“Uh, well the little girl said that Nat was super pretty and Natasha denied and said that she was way prettier then she ever could be.”

“And to think she’s the deadliest assassin.” Steve gives a light chuckle and Bucky manages a small smile.

Steve walks to Natasha and grabs her attention.

“We gotta go, mission remember?” Steve watches Natasha say something to the little girl before letting her go.

“Make sure he knows that as well.” Natasha nods over at Bucky.

Steve looks over at him and feels his heart stutter, Bucky’s squatting by another little girl, this one with long brown hair thats got a too big beanie on top. She’s got her hand in Bucky’s hair stroking the tresses with a gentleness only a child could manage. He’s smiling, eyes closed in peace and Steve almost doesn’t want to go break that peacefulness.

“C’mon Buck we gotta get going.” Bucky’s nods before mumbling something to the little girl, she smiles hugs him then runs off.

Bucky stands and brushes off his knees, he looks at Steve and nods.

“Alright team, we know our coordinates, move out!” Steve orders in his Captain America voice.

The three walk into the forest, the mission is the only thing on their minds.


End file.
